Grey Matter
Grey Matter is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Galvan from the planets Galvan Prime and Galvan Mark II. Appearance Grey Matter is a gray-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien, only six inches tall with large green eyes with little minus sign like pupils. He wears a white jump suit with a black stripe going down it. In the original series, Grey Matter wore the Omnitrix symbol on his back and his eyes were yellowish-green. In Ultimate Alien, he wears the small Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, 11 year old Grey Matter looks exactly the same as the original, but his collar is now black. His skin tone is also different. 16 year old Grey Matter now has a green jumpsuit with a black belt, his suit collar is now black, he has black gloves with a green rectangle, the stripe on his head is now gone, his neck is longer, he wears the Omnitrix symbol is on his back and his voice is deeper. Gwen as Grey Matter has her hair and has more oval shaped eyes with much smaller pupils. She wears a light blue jump suit with dark blue sleeves. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her back. She also lacks the stripes that Ben's Grey Matter has. Grey_Matter.png|Grey Matter in the original series Materia_Gris_en_UA_mejor_imagen_-_CC3B3pia.PNG|Grey Matter in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Grey Matter's size belies his great calculative and technical intellect. He can create almost anything from spare parts and know the function of any device at a glance. Grey Matter's intellect serves as a problem solver and analytical help in difficult situations. Grey Matter can sometimes manipulate living things by stimulating certain parts of their anatomy, if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. Grey Matter's size allows him to squeeze into small spaces and he can climb walls thanks to tiny suction cups on his skin. He also has sharp teeth and his slimy skin makes him difficult to grab. Grey Matter appears to be stronger than he looks, as he was strong enough to move a cleaner's bucket with mops in it in Ultimate Weapon, and in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies he was able to break a pipe to freeze the Vreedle Brothers. According to Derrick, Grey Matter is amphibious and has gills.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/315298620632992824 Weaknesses Grey Matter's small size makes him unsuitable for physical battle, so he must outsmart his enemies in a fight. Animals like dogs and cats can be a problem, as they may see Grey Matter as food or toy. Ben 10 *Grey Matter first appeared in Washington B.C., Grey Matter was searching in cereal boxes for a Gold Sumo Slammer card. *In Hunted, Grey Matter defeated Kraab and Sixsix. *In A Small Problem, the Omnitrix malfunctioned, trapping Ben as Grey Matter for most of the episode. Grey Matter snuck onto a water slide and got captured by Howell Wainright. *In Secrets, Grey Matter appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned. He defeated one of Vilgax's drones. *In Truth, Grey Matter defeated a Null Guardian. *In Grudge Match, Grey Matter defeated one of Slix Vigma's drones. *In Ultimate Weapon, Grey Matter snuck into a building, let Gwen and Max come in and opened a safe. *In They Lurk Below, Grey Matter saved a drowning man. *In Ghostfreaked Out, Grey Matter appeared. *In Back With a Vengeance, Grey Matter appeared 8 times. *In Midnight Madness, Grey Matter was hypnotized into being Gwen's slave. *In Merry Christmas, Grey Matter accidentally destroyed the Rustbucket's air conditioner and later destroyed the Jingleator. *In The Unnaturals, Grey Matter appeared. *In Be Afraid of the Dark, Grey Matter escaped Zs'Skayr and built a sungun. *In Perfect Day, a dream Grey Matter defeated a mutated dream Cash and J.T. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Grey Matter was used by Kenny to escape his room and later, to unlock his Omnitrix's Master Control. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Grey Matter defeated Dr. Animo. *In Ben 10: Race Against Time, an alternate timeline Grey Matter caused trouble in a diner. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Grey Matter escaped from Retaliator. *In Snack Break, Grey Matter failed to retrieve his snack in a vending machine. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Grey Matter was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. *In Double or Nothing, Negative Grey Matter explains that he won't attack Ben, Gwen or Kevin anymore. Until it is revealed Albedo can only be Negative Grey Matter for about a second before reverting back. Omniverse By 16 year old Ben *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Grey Matter was used for the first time since the original series, but it was one of three straight accidental transformations with Ben turning into his three smallest aliens (Jury Rigg, Grey Matter, and then Nanomech). *In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, Grey Matter is used by accident. He still managed to stop the Vreedle Brothers. Appearances Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4' Grey Matter *Metamorfigure Grey Matter (Binoculars) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Diamondhead and Grey Matter Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Alter Aliens Ben to Grey Matter and Goop to Way Big Trivia *As shown in Ken 10, Grey Matter is smart enough to unlock the Omnitrix's Master Control. *It was revealed that neither Azmuth nor Albedo was the source of Grey Matter's DNA sample. *Grey Matter is Derrick J Wyatt's favorite alien. See Also *Grey Matter Gallery *Diamond Matter References Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Tiny Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Galvan